


The Rain Will Stop One Day

by ZettoSan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettoSan/pseuds/ZettoSan
Summary: Yusuke gets more than he bargained for when he invited himself to La Blanc.TW: Mentions of historical homophobia, present homophobia.





	The Rain Will Stop One Day

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from the game's insistence of Yusuke being "eccentric" and I wanted to write something responding to that. Homophobia is something I deal with from time to time, and I wanted to make something about how we can used our shared pain to be kinder to each other. 
> 
> This takes places during the Torrential Season in the game, following the events of Futaba's Palace. I really hope you enjoy this. I had a lot of fun and catharsis writing it.

“Akira! Your friend's here!”

Sojiro's voice bellowed up the stairs, breaking Akira from his rest. He had fallen back asleep after waking up early by force of habit, lulled into a sense of half-sleep by the constant pitter patter of rain. Broken by his gaurdian's voice, Akira rubbed his eyes. Checking his phone by pure instinct, he saw the invitation Yusuke had written for himself the night before. The artist said he wanted to come over for the day, saying something about the atmosphere of the cafe being helpful for creativity. Akira didn't mind: he never objected to having good company. As Akira got dressed, Morgana stirred awake.

“Nyaaaaa.... good morning, Akira. Did you get enough sleep?” Morgana was always trying to keep Akira's sleep schedule in-tact, which was annoying at times. The concern was appreciated however.

“Morning, Morgana. And yeah, I did.”

“What are you getting all done up for?” Mona yawned. “Do you have plans?”

“Don’t you remember the text from last night?”

“Oh yeah, Yusuke is coming over.”

“Came over. He's downstairs in the cafe. Didn't you hear the Boss?” Akira lightly fluffed his hair and put on loose button up as he was responding.

“Oh, yeah...” He practically yawned out the reply. “I'm pretty sleepy today... you two gonna talk Phantom Thief business?” Morgana was always trying to keep Akira on top of things, but that was not Akira's goal today.

“Nah. I mean, we just had that big escape from Futaba's palace. We have a few weeks before MED=JED makes their move.” Akira polished his glasses, and put the finishing touches on his look. “We are just gonna relax for a bit, alright? I'll be back up in a minute.” Satisfied with his hairline, he watered the plant and headed downstairs.

The cafe was filled with the smell of fresh coffee, and the beginnings of curry. Sojiro was diligently chopping the vegetables, the plunking of the knife adding to the sounds of idle chatter and the local news station. The voices mixed together into a gentle murmuring, but the only one not talking was Yusuke. Tucked in the corner of the cafe with a well-read book in his hand, he looked up from reading to see Akira casually leaning on the table. Yusuke sipped his coffee and slyly commented, “You're lucky I like you so much, otherwise I would have thought I was being stood up.”

  
Akira chuckled. “Hey, you decided to get here when the shop opened. I was getting my beauty rest.” Akira stood up straight as Yusuke gathered his things.

“I wanted to get here before the rain, Kusuru. It's was drizzling by the time I arrived.” Yusuke pointed behind him, and indeed the rain was intense. Summer had just started in Tokyo, and climate change meant the summers were sweltering, mixed with days of torrential rainfall. Akira made a mental note to add oil tycoons and other capitalists to the list of Phantom Thief targets. Barring that, atleast the two could have a nice time in the attic today. The boys started walking to the stairs in the back, Akira positively glowing. The glow faded when Akira heard a whisper as they walked pasted some customers.

 

“ _It's that eccentric guy...”_

 

Akira heard a beleaguered sigh from Yusuke. Akira looked back, but Yusuke was intent on getting to Akira’s room as soon as possible. When they reached the attic, Yusuke pulled a book from his bag, and handed it to Akira. It was a thin paperback on the subtleties of art theory, something Akira had shown interest in. They set up a small speaker and put on some lyric-less music meant to be surrounded by instead of listened to. Morgana sat in the window, being lulled to sleep by the music and rain hitting the window and roof. Yusuke reclined on the couch, settling in. “Thank you very much for having me, Kusuru. I can never get much reading done in the noisy dorms, and I can never seem to relax in a library.”

Akira sat down on his bed, flipping open the book and similarly getting comfortable. “No problem. My school library is also hard to get anything done in. I just like having the company.”

Morgana grumbled, “Nyaaa... What about me? I hang out with you all the time.”

He chuckled and replied, “Yusuke doesn't tell me what to do. Plus I don't have to buy him fatty tuna.” Akira playfully flicked Morgana's nose, and Yusuke was amused.

“Oh, should I be giving you instructions then, Akira?” Yusuke playfully remarked.

“Buy me dinner first.” Akira replied with a smirk. The two of them giggled, and Morgana was a little lost.

“We made Akira the leader... remember? Dunno what dinyaa....” before Morgana could even complete a thought worth responding to, he fell asleep on the window, softly purring to himself. Akira and Yusuke decided Morgana taking a cat-nap would be for the best, so they both started reading.

 

* * *

 

About an hour had passed, and the two were reading in comfortable silence. Morgana was stirred awake by the smell of fresh curry and rice being made downstairs. He decided to go and engage in his favorite routine of putting on a pitiful face and Sojiro relenting to give Morgana the scraps. The two kept reading, but Akira's attention was broken by an uncomfortable grumble. Akira looked over to see a slightly pained expression on Yusuke's face. “Are you ok?”

Another sigh. “Just reading a dreadful passage.” He placed a bookmark, and closed it shut. “You know Leonardo?”

“The Ninja Turtle?” Akira joked. Yusuke giggled.

“No, Leonardo Da Vinci. Painter, scientist, brilliant thinker all around. I have been doing some reading on the man, since many people compare _Sayuri_ to works attributed to him. _Mona Lisa_ , _Madonna Litta_ , and so on. So I wanted to know more about the man who may have inspired my mother.” Yusuke crossed his arms, and looked away. “His artistic output is legendary but... he too was troubled.”

Akira sat up. “Troubled how?”

“At one point in his career, he was accused of being...” He paused.

“ _Eccentric_.” Akira scoffed. “People have always been weird about it, huh.”

“The ones who think they are being clever call me that. I've heard worse before.” Yusuke rubbed his temples. “It's a little annoying, to say the least.”

Akira placed his hands behind his head and replied “It's so funny. Sometimes, people seem to be more ok with me being a criminal then the possibility of me being... well. That.”

“Back then, it was a crime. Such an accusation almost landed Leonardo in prison, if not worse. It's been 500 Years, things don't seem much better.” Yusuke stared off into space, thinking about the state of the world. Akira decided to try and cheer Yusuke up.

“At least we live in this age, huh? Society needs some work, but we have air conditioning now.”

Yusuke turned to Akira with a slight smirk. “I suppose that is true. Can you imagine what Leonardo could have accomplished without 16th century limitations?”

Akira replied. “I have a pretty good imagination, though I wasn’t kidding about taking your clothes off last time you were here. ” Akira smirked and sent Yusuke a sly wink. Akira thought this would help.

It didn't.

Yusuke got more distraught, gave a solemn sigh, and hung his head. He sniffled. “Are you mocking me, Akira? Be honest.” Akira was taken aback by this sudden shift in tone. “I've been disrespected before, and we can't be teammates if that is your intention.”

“Whoa... sorry, Yusuke. I...” Akira gulped; He wasn't expecting quite this reaction. “I didn't mean it like that...”

“Then what did you mean?!” Yusuke snapped. He was flush, and tears formed in his eyes. “My sexuality is not a game! I've had slurs slung at me, hateful comments left on my paintings, and friends showing their true, hateful colors. And I don't need you if you think who I love is some... some kind of joke! Got it?!” Yusuke's face was streaming with tears, daggers in his eyes and lip curled in. He had stood up without even noticing, but Yusuke regained his sensibilities. He sat back on the couch, wiping away tears. “I'm sorry... I should not have lost my temper like that. I just...” He trailed off and kept wiping his eyes and nose with his sleeve. Akira sat quietly for a moment, and realized what he needed to do.

“No... don't be sorry, Yusuke. Don't be sorry at all.” Akira got up, and sat beside him on the couch, and looked him in the eyes. “I get it. I'm not straight either.” Yusuke fell silent. “When I came out... my friends were somewhat supportive. But too many thought it was a joke. So many just... pretended. They thought it would be fun to act campy. Fun to make certain jokes, and casually called me things because they thought it was ok. Even with someone I trusted, when I confided a crush on him, the guy just... called me something hurtful. People would joke to not hit on them. They didn’t mean harm but I knew what they meant.” Tears pooled in Akiras eyes. “So know that... I understand. I think we have more in common then I let on.” He gave Yusuke a warm hug, and whispered, “And I am so sorry I came across that way.” Akira wiped Yusuke’s tears, and brushed his hair aside. He smiled and said, “The last thing I want to do is make a boy as beautiful as you sad.”

Yusuke muttered, “It's been a long time since I've been called that.” His tears stopped. The two were so close, and they were being so vulnerable. Yusuke reached up, and wiped the tear from Akira's face. He placed a slightly cold hand on Akira's warm cheek, feeling their soft skin. Akira lifted his glasses, placed them on the table and placed his forehead on Yusuke's. The sparks were in their eyes, as fingers laced together and arms clutched each other closer. Akira smiled, and Yusuke just felt... safe. His hand had also not left Akira's cheek. Akira simply leaned in closer, and kissed Yusuke on the lips. A shiver went up their spines, lips intertwined. The shiver became a spark, which lit a flame in side Yusuke that he had not felt in a long time. Akira pulled back, but Yusuke's hand moved the boy's neck, and didn't let go. One kiss grew into dozens more, subtle gasps for air and coy chuckles being traded back and forth. Yusuke and Akira were blushing with their whole being, not even noticing the speaker had stopped playing music for several minutes at this point. Yusuke's tongue would be used to guide lips back together, breaching Akira's mouth. Akira responded in kind, the boys in delirious synchronicity. The tears had dried, and Yusuke finally allowed Akira to lean back. Akira then ran his fingers through Yusuke's hair, chuckling and smiling.

Distracted by his features, Akira’s attention suddenly shifted when he heard footsteps ascending the staircase. They separated on the couch, and quickly collecting themselves. The boys were brightly blushing, as Sojiro came up. “Um.. boys? Everything alright up here?”

Yusuke answered a little too quickly with “Ah, Boss. Y. yes, everything is fine.”

“Oh, because it sounded like you two were fighting. But…” He cleared his throat. “Lunch is ready, you two.” Sojiro went down the stairs. Akira and Yusuke blushed and giggled. Akira stole a kiss, and Yusuke had just noticed his shirt was untucked and slightly unbuttoned.

A devilish smirk couldn’t leave the Akira’s face if he tried.

 

* * *

 

Sojiro carefully poured another cup of coffee for Yusuke, the three men idly chatting about the weather and the delicious food. One would think having curry every day would be exhausting, but the delicate subtleties and flavors kept every dish as a wonderful surprise. Morgana was finishing his bowl of chopped veggies and scraps of meat, and Sojiro was delicately stirring the batch of evening curry. The light mood was broken by Sojiro cursing to himself, however.

“Something wrong?” Akira asked as he finished his plate. The elder chef grumbled.

“I just realized I gave you two the last bit of rice I had.” He rummaged through his pockets, and produced a 5000 yen bill. “Here, Akira. Go get me a bag of rice from the store.” Sojiro quickly scribbled a list on a pad. “Get me everything on this list. And get some snacks or something. Keep the change.” Akira nodded and grabbed his bag. Morgana quickly followed, and Akira was out the door to get the supplies Sojiro needed.

Akira and Morgana arrived at the nearby grocery store, list barely surviving the rainy walk there. Akira slipped his umbrella into the holder, and grabbed a nearby basket. He placed the basket in the cart, and Morgana started reading off the list to him. While they were grabbing groceries, Akira interrupted Morgana. “Hey... Morgana. What are you doing tonight?” Morgana jostled in the bag.

“Eh? What do you mean?” Morgana was caught slightly off guard. “Are we going somewhere?”

Akira grimaced. “Look, me and Yusuke just have some...” He didn't exactly wanna make his intentions clear in the middle of the store. “We have some stuff we need to work on. We will need to concentrate.” Unfortunately, Morgana was immune to subtlety.

“If it's Phantom Thief business, you can't talk without me! I am the expert! Oh oh, if Yusuke needs help with painting, maybe he can paint me as a human? Yeah, that would be so cool!” Morgana rattled off on possibilities, seriously not picking up what Akira was putting down. For as observant Morgana can be, Akira figured he must have been distracted with food when Yusuke shouted. He definitely wasn't in the room when they started making out. Akira realized he would need to explain it to Morgana when not in public.

“Never mind... we can talk later. Now, what else did Boss need...”

 

* * *

 

Back at La Blanc, Sojiro cleared Akira's dishes, but noticed Yusuke idly stirring his plate. “Everything alright, son?”

Yusuke looked up from his food, trance broken. “Oh yes, Boss. The food is fantastic.”

“Wasn't askin' about the food.” Sojiro lit up a cigarette, and took a drag. “Wanna tell me what's really on your mind?”

Yusuke was caught off guard, but appreciated his forwardness. “No wonder you've survived the food industry this long, Boss. You read me like a book.”

Sojiro chuckled to himself. “I just know what it looks like when someone is not well.” He flicked the ashes and said, “I heard you from down here. Did you two have a fight?”

“No... no. We were not fighting.” Yusuke let out another sigh, and opened up. “Akira did make me angry, but it wasn't his fault. He wasn't trying to. But...” Yusuke glanced at Sayuri, and returned his gaze to Sojiro. “ Let's just say society is getting to me, lately.” Sojiro listened intently. Yusuke continued, “It's not fun being the subject of rumor, speculation, and redicule. I know I keep putting myself out there with my art, but I want people to judge my art; not who I am as a person. Unfortunately, people keep looking past the art, only to judge me.” Yusuke went on, talking about the rumors, trouble with art, and how he was mistreated by Madarame. It was a cathartic release.

Sojiro took one last drag, extinguishing the filter in the ashtray. He exhaled, and took a moment to consider Yusuke's words. “You know, we elders really have failed you kids.” Sojiro considered lighting another cigarette, but resisted the urge. “I've heard those rumors. Rest assured I will put those to rest.” Sojiro then leaned on the counter, meeting Yusuke at eye level. “Listen. I can't pretend to know what you're going through. But, if you ever need a place to stay or run away from it all, you're always welcome here. If Akira moves out, or if he'll have you, the attic is yours.” Yusuke was overwhelemed with gratitude, thanking him. He replied, “Don't worry about it, son. You got enough to worry about, let me take care of what I can. For now, the coffee is ready.” Sojiro began to prep Yusuke's cup, but then Akira came in with the bag of groceries. Sojiro welcomed him back, and began prepping a second cup.

“Sorry it took me so long, Sojiro.” He placed the groceries behind the bar, and sat next to Yusuke. “I couldn't remember if you like those Sour Cream and Onion Calbee chips or Sea Salt, so I got you both... is that ok?”

Yusuke looked him in the eyes, feeling the flame in his chest grow once again. A warm cup of coffee was placed before him, the after taste of curry in mind, and surrounding him was a man who offered him a home. A friend who showed how much he cared, in ways big and small. The reminder of his mother's love was being kept in a place that showed Yusuke love in so many ways. Yusuke began to question if he had ever felt this safe, this cared for in his life. He smiled brighter then he had in some time, and took Akira's hand. “Of course that is ok.”

Akira squeezed Yusuke's hand, and chuckled softly. “Didn't know chips would make you that happy.” Yusuke let out a laugh entirely too loud, but absolutely needed. The laughter was infectious, and Morgana sat in Akira's bag confused more then anything.

Sojiro reminded the two to drink the coffee before it got cold. He began to prep the evening supply of food, and then offered them a chance to work during the evening shift. Sojiro mentioned a group of businessmen often came to the restaurant in droves during the week, and knew the rain wouldn't do much to stop them. Akira and Yusuke agreed, and Sojiro put them to work.

The rush came as Sojiro predicted. While Sojiro and Akira worked on dishes and prepping meals, Yusuke seated people and took orders like a pro. Time flew while the three guys worked, slowing down when the sun began to set. Akira and Yusuke spent the next hour or so cleaning up the restaurant, while Sojiro cooked dinner and prepared their payment for the evening. He handed Yusuke and Akira some cash, and lit up his last cigarette for the evening. “Good job, boys.”

Yusuke downed the remainder of his water, and replied, “I am glad I could prove my worth around here, Boss. Thank you.”

Sojiro let out a belly laugh. “I should be the one thanking you! Made the night go smoothy.” Sojiro checked his watch. “Speaking of night... I am about to close up for the evening." Akira suddenly checked the time, and was visibly flustered.

“Oh, huh. It is about that time...” Akira muttered to himself. His brain was working rapidly, because he never got a chance to ask Yusuke if he wanted to spend the night. He was caught up in getting groceries and working, the opportunity never quite presented itself. Akira's mind was in a scramble.

Sojiro would prove himself to be much better at picking up signals then Morgana ever could. He stood up, put on his coat and hat, and grabbed Morgana by the scruff. “Nyaa?” was all Sojiro heard.

“Come on you. I think I have some fatty tuna in the fridge.” Sojiro tossed the keys to Akira. “Make sure you lock up soon, alright?” Before he even got an answer, Sojiro closed the door. Popping open the umbrella, Sojiro chuckled to himself. “Let's not get in the way.” As he carried Morgana back to his home, he reminisced on the times he was young and in love.

Akira and Yusuke sat silently in the resturant. They were hot, sweaty, and a little surprised they had the place to themselves. Akira mentally could not stop thanking Sojiro. Yusuke blushed, and it spread to Akira. “Yusuke... um. Heh. Hmm.” Yusuke gripped Akira's trembling hand.

“If you don't ask me to stay, I can't say yes.” Yusuke was pleased that he could turn the tables on Akira, who could only laugh in response.

“Fox.” Akira had been found out.

“Joker.” Yusuke couldn't help himself.

 

They barely made it to the bed that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 9/26/2018 - Made minor grammar corrections. Thanks for all the kudos!


End file.
